


Hedonism

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Proteus and Sentinel celebrate after the success of the Clampdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedonism

**Author's Note:**

> /HAUSSEMENT D'ÉPAULES DRAMATIQUE?/
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/122568743528/hedonism-baneberry-the-transformers-idw): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

This wasn't the first time Sentinel had visited Proteus in his private chambers. Yet the sheer amount of wealth and luxury never ceased to both surprise and _amuse_ him.

Sentinel lounged back into the accommodating chair, quietly studying the layout of the room. The walls were lined with priceless paintings and portraits; the senator's face chiseled into a bust made of crystal set before shelves of expensive nick-knacks, plaques, awards, figurines. Quite the collector, his boss; Sentinel imagined one of those gemstones on display was about four years worth of his salary alone.

"No wonder you wanted the best of security," Sentinel chortled, spreading his arms out along the sofa.

"I only accept the best," Proteus said a moment later, emerging from the other room. He carried two long-stemmed glasses in one hand, a bottle full of shimmering fuchsia liquid in the other. "It's really such a pity I'm left to deal with the worst." He returned Sentinel's wry grin after handing him a glass; he turned, facing the giant window.

The window expanded clear across the room, taking up most of the space on the wall. Outside, a beautiful view of the twinkling, elegant Crystal Towers and backdrop city of Iacon. A few ships and jets soared by, unable to see through the thick, one-way mirror.

Proteus's smile turned into a full beam as he caught the setting sun peeking golden rays between two towers. "But that will all change, starting today," he said.

"Thanks to Nominus, right?" Sentinel mused.

Proteus's bright optics dimmed; gave a menacing glow. "I really ought to send him a gift or something. To thank him, that is." He snickered. "Though I suppose he should be thanking _me_ for letting him survive. He's not yet outlived his usefulness." Proteus sat his glass down; with ease, he carefully popped the cork off the bottle.

Sentinel watched as he poured his own drink before strolling over, bottle in hand.

"It is truly a _wonderful_ day."

Sentinel held out his glass. Watched as it was filled with the vintage high grade. Proteus gathered his drink, held his glass up to Sentinel's.

"To the new and brighter future."

Glasses clicked in cheers; Sentinel knocked his drink back, nearly finishing the whole thing in one swallow.

"You know."

Sentinel stiffened at the hand on his knee. He lowered his glass, looked from those long, white fingers to Proteus's face and devilish grin hovering above his.

"It's such a shame, not being able to share my genius with the rest of the world," Proteus chuckled. A digit traced a seam between knee and calf. "Having to bite my tongue, work in the shadows."

Sentinel slipped his hand over Proteus's. Stroked the pads of larger fingers over his knuckles. "It's a good thing you have a confidant, now isn't it?" he purred, optics half-lidded.

"Of course," Proteus replied. He pushed Sentinel's hand aside, slipping between his legs. Sentinel felt heat rush down his backstrut when the senator was nearly in his lap, knee pressing against his groin. So close, one hand now braced on the security officer's thigh, the other cupping his cheek. "It's only right I share the spoils. Let you partake in this _joyous victory_ with me..."

Sentinel, while not the smartest of mechs, was still quick to catch on. His hands flew to Proteus's hips, nearly crushing him as he pulled and practically slammed the smaller bot against his chassis. Their lips met in a bruising, hard kiss, and Proteus's hands stumbled a moment before gripping Sentinel's shoulders and yanking himself in closer. As close as he could possibly get; even as plating ground against plating, drawing back flecks of gold and blue and red paint. Fingers dented shoulders, fingers dented hips, they clung to one another with such needy, frantic desperation, it was if they were attempting to combine or fuse into one.

They kissed with force, with speed, each heavy, hardly breaking away. Proteus released one damaged shoulder to cup the side of Sentinel's helm, dig fingers into the polished metal. Sentinel dragged his fingers down Proteus's thighs, dragged them back up, and the moan that vibrated in his mouth sent him reeling, Proteus pushing against the hands now tight around his aft.

Humid, hot air cycled between them, their EM fields smashing and tangling around one another. Dermal plating and armor rattled. Sentinel took the back of Proteus's helm, forced the kiss deeper until dentae was grinding against dentae. His free hand wandered back around Proteus's waist, down; his fingers need only brush the hot panel before it slid eagerly aside. He pressed his hand against the exposed moist port, emanating heat, palmed up with--

Sentinel's chuckle rumbled deep in his throat. Proteus broke the kiss first, lips pulling back to gasp. Nonetheless, he pushed into the hand, hips rocking and riding against the palm.

"How very undignified, Senator," Sentinel hummed as Proteus practically rutted in his hand.

Proteus responded in kind by biting the security guard's bottom lip, hard enough to draw energon, before pulling him into another furious kiss. Hips still swaying into that palm just lightly drawing circles around the outer rim. Lubricant increased, thin strands of fluid slipping between Sentinel's fingers. Before he could tease--as he often did--Proteus broke the kiss again, shoved him back, then stood, stumbling a foot.

Sentinel watched as Proteus panted heavily, slick transfluid trailing down his thighs, optics bright and flickering.

Proteus grinned, knowingly. He sensed that sudden spike in the guard's electromagnetic field. "And you think _I'm_ desperate," he sneered.

"Ah, you caught me."

Proteus jut out his chin, nodded. "Open for me," he ordered. For extra incentive, he reached down, wiped a bit of the transfluid off his thighs. He pressed his wet fingers against his tongue, lapping up a few droplets of the smeared fluid.

Sentinel swallowed. It worked. His panel had shifted, his cord free and erect.

Proteus grinned, optics wide and excited. He swept in, kneeling between Sentinel's legs. "I never get tired of just how beautiful it is," he purred, a fond expression on his face.

Sentinel smirked. "I'll never not be amused at you callin' it beautiful."

Proteus hummed as he gently took the cord in one hand, dragged his fingers up its length, then back down. Sentinel shuddered. "You should always praise beauty," he said. He leaned in, thumb pushed at the edge of the slit. Proteus pressed his tongue to the base of the cord, slowly drawing it up to the very tip. Sentinel groaned, curling forward. Proteus gave it another long, heavy lash of his tongue before kissing the underside; looked up at Sentinel's fierce optics with a small leer. "It shows your appreciation."

The security guard grunted; Proteus pecked small kisses to the underside of the cord once, twice, before wrapping lips around the head. Without a word or much of a warning, he took it in his mouth; moved slowly, at first, and then Sentinel was pouring over him, digging into his back as he felt his unit squeeze around tight, wet throat tubing.

With a heavy suck, Proteus withdrew, sighing. He nuzzled his crest beneath Sentinel's chin hanging above him. "Always so nice to see you with your guard down, Sentinel," he teased. And Sentinel may have attempted a comeback if his cord wasn't once more jammed down deep in Proteus's throat. A growl would do, instead, coupled with his fingers digging into plating.

Proteus went about his work, professionally as always. Hand wrapped around the base of the cord as he continued thrusting it in his mouth over and over again. Groaning into the unit, lapping his tongue along underside and ridges, suckling on the head before diving right back down again. Each pump was calculated, unique from the first; it was as if Proteus never ran out of creative ways to make Sentinel wriggle and moan and cling to him.

Sentinel was pretty grateful, however.

It wasn't the speed so much as the whimpers around his cord that startled Sentinel from his _ohfuckmeohgod_ lightheadedness. He cracked open a single optic, noticed Proteus's right arm twitching. Followed it down and down; Proteus was stroking himself now, fingers working hard, wet thrusts into his port.

Sentinel half-grinned.

"Always so nice to see you so needy."

Proteus stopped, mouth half around the cord; he grunted, choked, as Sentinel slammed his head back down, forcing in the rest of the unit. Both of the guard's hands were on his head, moving it for him. It hurt, and Proteus attempted to catch up from his fumbling; too fast now, and the cord was pounding roughly against the back of his intakes and--

It was absolutely wonderful.

Proteus matched the speed of the guiding hands, the moans in his throat growing louder by the minute. He whimpered, optics squeezed shut, hands now desperately grabbing at Sentinel's knees. The few harsh ripples from Sentinel's EM field were his only warning; Proteus winced as transfluid poured down his throat, gushing and choking him. He swallowed, attempting to keep up, his tubes strained around the unit still in his mouth and flowing fluids. Proteus was forced to take it all, Sentinel's hand holding him place, keeping the cord seated firmly in his mouth.

Finally, with a small grumble, Sentinel released himself, one final line of transfluid hitting Proteus in the face. Sighing, he slouched back.

Proteus fell forward with a gasp, instantly coughing up transfluid. He invented, heavily, thick rivulets of the fluid running down and dripping from his chin. His hazy, exhausted face suddenly lit up again with a huge, sloppy grin and beaming optics.

" _Perfect_ ," he breathed, licking his lips clean. He wiped off the fluid dripping between his eyes, lapping that up from his fingers as well. He purred, shuffling between Sentinel's legs again; Proteus nuzzled against the cord, smearing more transfluid on his cheek. " _Perfect_." He rose up, cleaning a few droplets off the slit.

Sentinel shivered. "You... You always seem to get more energized _after_ we interface."

Proteus hummed, still contentedly kissing and worshiping Sentinel's cord. "It's not like you're complaining, however," he said.

Sentinel chuckled; nope, he sure wasn't.

Proteus stood, turned, forcing himself into Sentinel's lap backwards. Sentinel wiggled, getting comfortable, hands on the smaller 'bot's hips. The senator looked at the unit peeking between his legs. "And tonight, I'm in a _very_ good mood," he snickered, flicking the head. Sentinel shuddered against him. Proteus slowly pressed his legs closed, capturing the unit. He rubbed his knees together, the cord grinding between his thighs, and Sentinel's fingers nearly tore off hip paneling. "So that's even better for you."

Sentinel went to reply-- Proteus slid and nudged his slick port against the cord, teasing it.

Sentinel moaned, dropping his face into the senator's shoulder. "Your g-good mood is certainly--certainly infectious..."

Proteus smirked, optics half-lidded. He held the unit against his grinding port, sliding up and down, until Sentinel's armor rattled against his massive frame. "Isn't it?" he cooed, fingers stroking the underside.

"You... fraggin'..."

Then, just like that, Proteus stopped. Went completely still in Sentinel's lap. This was worse than the teasing. Sentinel lifted his head, confused, optics dim.

"You're just lucky I'm not in the mood to take things slow tonight."

Sentinel grinned. That was-- Well, that was the sign. Because quickly after speaking, Proteus stood again, sliding himself down-- And usually, with a unit with such girth and size as Sentinel's, it took some patience and time to adjust... Sentinel was no longer surprised when Proteus easily seated himself, taking the unit too big for his port with expert ease. It hurt, as those small cries indicated, but the hurt was a good one.

But once Proteus had taken Sentinel to the hilt, any pain was quickly replaced by sudden, wonderful pleasure. " _Nnh_ \--never disappoints," Proteus tittered, shaking hands braced against Sentinel's thighs. He bit, sucked his bottom lip, turned his head until he caught Sentinel's gaze in one glowing optic.

That was the sign; Sentinel had been growing impatient by the second. But now-- With a wide, mischievous grin, Sentinel once more tightened hips grip around Proteus's hips and went to work. He lifted the mech so easily half off his unit, only to yank and skewer him down completely again. Proteus keened with delight, holding on as he allowed himself to be manipulated.

Sentinel bucked his hips, slamming his pelvis repeatedly against Proteus's aft. Proteus whimpered, meeting those brutal thrusts with desperate grinding. He rolled forward, feeling the unit push and rub against all those delightful pleasure nodes. It was almost too much, and yet it still didn't feel like enough.

"S-Sentinel, Sentinel!" Proteus whined, bouncing in the security officer's lap. "H-Harder, please, harder harder!" He mewled as he wiggled down, rutting and snapping his hips. "Y-Yes! H-Harder, _nnh_! _Please_!"

Sentinel growled, and this time, he _did_ tear away plating. Proteus's yelp wasn't exactly a bad one, however. "You're so d-damn... noisy..." he hissed around the senator's whining and pleased giggling.

Proteus's optics snapped open, wide, as weight shifted beneath him and then-- "Ah!" He gasped, quickly latching onto the arm wrapped around his throat. Sentinel stood, free arm holding Proteus in place, still mounted to the hilt on his cord.

The senator whimpered, desperately riding into the unit now still inside him. Before he could realize what was happening, Sentinel let him go, only for Proteus to slam against the glass of his window. He blinked, a little dazed; Sentinel took his hip, and with a hard thrust, Proteus cried, immediately pumping back down.

"Y-You see that?"

Proteus heaved; he raised his head, optics still half-lidded. He looked from Sentinel's hand pressed against the glass, to the world spread out before him on the other side. It was... so beautiful. Proteus smiled, a happy, dazed little thing, mouth agape as he panted. The glass felt so cool against his burning chassis.

"It... Mine. S'all _mine_."

Sentinel lowered his head, denta grit as he continued ruthlessly thrusting. "And _you're_ mine," he growled against the back of the senator's helm.

Proteus hiccuped, a flare of heat rippling through his excited EM field.

"You... you're so..." Proteus chuckled, weakly. He turned his head, lips dragging and cycling moist air against Sentinel's cheek. "Damn cocky."

Sentinel huffed, but happily returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> (Cheesy dorks.)


End file.
